Not about angels
by shionlover
Summary: Es difícil creer que personas como ellas podrían llegar a sentir la felicidad...El summary completo está adentro. Se necesitan OC's
1. Personajes

**Hola! Ahora como que está muy de moda los fics con OC's entonces yo también quiero hacer uno porque YOLO xD**

La historia trata sobre un laboratorio americano, donde investigan a un grupo de personas con habilidades especiales, que en algún momento de sus vidas fueron abandonadas o perdieron todo. Las cinco personas más capacitadas de este grupo son enviadas a Francia, la razón exacta no la saben, solo les dijeron que es por propósitos gubernamentales. Al ser todavía muy jóvenes se ven obligadas a inscribirse a uno de los mejores institutos del país para poder estudiar al mismo tiempo que tratan de camuflarse con la gente "normal" . Mientras que las cinco protagonistas tratan de cumplir su misión, conocerán nuevas amistades, enemigos, amores y mucho más...

**Requisitos:**

_Nombre y Apellido:  
_

_País de Origen:_

Edad: (de 16 a 18 años):

Características físicas:

Características psicológicas:

_Historia sobre antes de su llegada al laboratorio:_

_Chico (Todos menos Kentin):_

**La verdad es que no sé muy bien como hacer este tipo de cosas, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para que esto no acabe en un desastre total. Dejen review y yo intentaré darles una respuesta lo más rápido posible **

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Tiene que ser una broma

**Hola! Aquí empieza este nuevo fic, espero que les guste...**

Me encontraba sentada en el borde de mi cama. Sentía que iba a haber un anuncio importante dentro de poco, después de todo no era normal que nos hicieran tantas pruebas en el laboratorio en un mismo día. Algo muy frustrante para nosotros, ya que con una sola prueba acabas muerto. En realidad fue un día muy tedioso.

Me sentía cansada, los párpados me pesaban, pero aún así me mantuve despierta. Quería saber de qué trataba todo esto.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Allison.

Estaba recostada boca arriba leyendo una revista de chicos.

-Nada importante.-Respondí, aunque su rostro mostraba desconfianza.

Nos conocíamos demasiado bien como para saber cuando una de las dos mentía. Preferí cambiar el tema.

-¿En qué piensas tú?

Me volteó a ver con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa pervertida.

-Mejor no quiero saberlo.-Respondí de inmediato. No era bueno hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando estaba concentrada en chicos.

Sin previo aviso alguien entró a nuestra habitación azotando la puerta.

-Paren esta masacre-Charlotte entró arrastrando los pies.

Sus párpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos y estaba a nada de caerse del agotamiento. Hice un espacio en mi cama para que pudiera recostarse, ella lo aceptó con gusto tirándose como árbol recién cortado por un leñador. Se acomodó en posición fetal y suspiró plácidamente.

-¿Estuvo muy cansada tu sesión?-Allison dejó por un lado su revista.

-Ni te imaginas.-Charlotte soltó su cola de caballo, dejando que su cabello negro se despeinara. Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con pesadez.-Incluso me hicieron un examen de francés y me pusieron en pruebas físicas.

-Nos sucedió lo mismo, eso no es normal.-Comenté extrañada.

-Dime qué es normal aquí.-Alguien más se hizo presente en la habitación.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día Jhoselyn?-Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Para morirse.-Al igual que Charlotte, ella llegó sin previo aviso y se recostó en mi cama, dejándome con solo una esquina de espacio.-Nunca habían hecho tantas pruebas con nosotros en un día.

-Tal vez tratan de matarnos.-Y por último, pero no menos importante, llegó Bastet. Todas la observamos fijamente sin decir nada, al final comenzó a sentirse incómoda.-Oigan, solo era una broma.-Soltó una risita para tratar de relajar el ambiente.

Se acercó a la cama de Allison y se recostó a lado de ella, sacando un libro de alguna cultura extraña de las que tanto le gustan.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué están aquí?-Preguntó Allison.

-Nuestra habitación es aburrida.-Contestó Jhoselyn, Charlotte y Bast asintieron.

Estábamos divididas en dos habitaciones. Allison y yo en una, y ellas tres en la habitación que quedaba enfrente.

Todas dejamos de hablar ya que nos estábamos quedando dormidas, al final volvimos a nuestros cinco sentidos cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta, no precisamente la nuestra, pero se escuchaba cerca. Quién lo hacía era persistente pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¿No estarán tocando la puerta de ustedes?-Pregunté pero ninguna de las tres se movió. Estábamos todas muy cansadas física y mentalmente.

Al final me resigné y me levanté para ver de qué trataba todo el escándalo. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una chica de bata blanca y lentes, tocando, efectivamente, la puerta de enfrente. La mujer me vió y se acercó a mi. La había visto un par de veces antes, es de las típicas científicas que no salen mucho de su zona correspondiente, sólo sé que se llama Lisa.

-¡Oh, Erin!-Me saludó.-¿No has visto a las chicas?

Me hice a un lado para que pudiera visualizar a mis amigas, la científica sonrió y entró a la habitación. Sentía como se hacía el espacio más y más chico con tanta gente dentro.

-¡Qué bueno que están todas aquí!-Todas la vimos extrañadas mientras sacaba cinco folders amarillos con nuestros nombres.-Esto es para ustedes.-Nos entregó a cada una el correspondiente y los abrimos con curiosidad.

Dentro de este se encontraba unas hojas con todos mis datos...pero había algo más, volteé el folder y comencé a sacudirlo hasta que salió de él una especie de cuadernillo, al desdoblarla me di cuenta que era un pasaporte. Dentro tenía mi nombre y una foto mía. Hice una mueca al ver lo mal que me veía en la imagen.

Llevaba mi cabello pelirrojo recogido, lo que es muy raro en mi, mis ojos dorados estaban muy bien abiertos, eso le daba un aspecto gracioso a la fotografía. Definitivamente no era para nada fotogénica...por lo menos espero no tener así la cara todos los días, que vergüenza.

Observé a las demás y al igual que yo, tenían en mano sus pasaportes.

-¿Para qué es esto?-Preguntó Bastet.

Lisa se paró derecha y con los brazos a los costados, carraspeó un poco y comenzó a hablar como si lo hubiera ensayado.

-Allison Winston, Erin Darkwood, Charlotte Smith, Johselyn Tsukishima y Bastet Cisneros.-Nos nombró de forma un tanto robótica.-Ustedes tuvieron los puntajes más altos en los exámenes y pruebas que se hicieron en las últimas veinticuatro horas, por lo que ustedes cinco fueron elegidas para trasladarse a Francia.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo un vaso con agua, lo habría escupido en su cara.

-¿¡Qué?!-Charlotte me ganó la pregunta.

-Lo sé, ¿Acaso no es genial?-Lisa tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¡NO!-Gritamos todas al unísono.

-Nos encontramos en Japón, ¡¿Para qué demonios nos quieren mandar a Europa?!-Bastet más que molesta, parecía sorprendida.

-Yo...no lo sé-Comenzó a hablar muy nerviosa, la estábamos intimidando.

Todas nos quedamos calladas por unos segundos, pero yo no lo resistí.

-Exijo hablar con James ahora mismo.-Me encaminé a la salida de mi habitación y las demás me siguieron.

Si alguien podía explicar mejor la situación, era James. El encargado de este laboratorio y además el que siempre se preocupa por nosotras...en pocas palabras, era como nuestro padre. Llegamos a su oficina a paso veloz.

-¡James!-Estuve a punto de abrir su puerta de un golpe, pero él la abrió primero. Era obvio que nos estaba esperando.

Hizo un gesto con la mano de que entraramos, y así lo hicimos.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar señoritas?-Él se encontraba muy calmado a diferencia de nosotras.

Todas lo fulminamos con la mirada, él suspiró y prosiguió.

-Miren, sé que están molestas, pero yo no hago esas decisiones. -Su voz suave hizo que comenzaramos a calmarnos un poco.-Será por un pequeño tiempo, además les hará bien salir de aquí aunque sea por un rato.

-¿Y si no queremos salir?-Charlotte parecía triste.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

Suspiramos derrotadas. Sabíamos que si en verdad James no podía hacer nada, nadie podía.

-¿Por lo menos nos pueden decir para qué nos llevan hasta allá?-Bast estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Son cosas del gobierno estadounidense, ni siquiera yo sé sus razones...pero no se preocupen, les puedo asegurar que no es nada malo.-Nos sonrió cálidamente.-Además, podrán hacer nuevos amigos en el instituto al que van a ir, es muy prestigioso y además-

-Espera, espera, espera.-Jhoselyn lo interrumpió.-Nadie mencionó ninguna escuela.

-Bueno, siguen siendo menores de edad, si las dejamos "sueltas" por ahí comenzaran a preguntar por qué unas estudiantes de intercambio no van a la escuela.

-¿Nos vamos a hacer pasar por estudiantes de intercambio?-Estaba que no me lo podía creer.

Todas supimos interpretar el silencio de James a la perfección.

Me cubrí la cara y solté un grito ronco.

-¿Y qué sucede si algo sale mal?-Charlotte hablaba en forma muy seria.-¿Qué sucedería si nos descontrolamos en algún accidente?

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso, era una gran posibilidad.

-Por eso escogí a las más capacitadas para esto, no sucederá nada.-Nos aseguró James pero nosotras no estábamos muy convencidas.

-¿Algo más que tengamos que saber?-Allison bufó.

-Mañana por la mañana es su vuelo, así que las quiero despiertas desde las seis.

Quería quejarme y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero la verdad es que ya no tenía...ninguna de nosotras tenía fuerzas, en cambio nos fuimos sin renegar de la oficina a paso lento. Aún con todos los altibajos de hace unos momentos, nos sentíamos muertas.

-Era por eso que les urgía que aprendiéramos francés.-Mi comentario logró hacer que una sonrisa débil apareciera los labios de todas.

Quién sabe qué cosas nos esperarían al día siguiente...

**Bueno...que tal? Chicas, les gustó como estoy escribiendo sobre sus OC's? espero que si Dx porque la verdad es que esmeré (aunque no lo parezca xD)**

**Entonces las parejas quedaron así:**

Bastet-Lysandro  
Jhoselyn-Armin  
Charlotte-Castiel  
Allison-Nathaniel

**...Y para Isa96mágica no te preocupes, tu personaje saldrá más adelante :) te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto pueda para poder explicártelo mejor.**

**En el próximo capítulo explicaré más a fondo las historias y personalidades de los personajes, así que si tienen algo más que comentarme, hablen ahora o callen para siempre xD**

**Espero que les esté gustando porque yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho ****escribiéndolo :'D**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Hora de partir

**Hola! Yay! nuevo capítulo :'D disfruten y espero que les guste**

La alarma comenzó a joder desde las seis en punto. Allison y yo gruñimos al unísono.

-Maldita cosa…-Me quejé para después lanzarle mi almohada y tirar el despertador de la mesa. Gracias al cielo, la molesta cosa dejó de sonar...lo había roto.

-Creo que lo rompiste.-Allison se burló aún adormilada.

-Como si alguien lo fuera a extrañar.-Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama.

Dejamos que pasaran cinco minutos para después levantarnos de mala gana. Fuimos al baño y comenzamos a arreglarnos.

Cepillé mi largo cabello pelirrojo, mientras que mi amiga se había hecho una simple cola de caballo,dejando destacar sus puntas anaranjadas.

-No sé por qué te arreglas tanto.-Me dijo mientras salía del baño.-Vamos a viajar más de nueve mil kilómetros en avión, cuando terminemos seremos muertos vivientes aún cuando nos arreglemos lo mejor posible.

Dejé de cepillarme el cabello y lo observé unos segundos, tenía razón. Me di una última cepillada rápida y guardé el cepillo en mi maleta. Me puse unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros rosa, Allison vistió con unos pantalones negros y una blusa pegada color azul.

-¿Viajabas mucho antes?-Pregunté, pero después me arrepentí.

Ella sonrió débilmente y suspiró.

-A donde yo quisiera.-Volteó a ver hacia el techo, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Yo hice lo mismo...

Conocí a Allison cuando tenía quince años. James nos llevó a un grupo de nosotros a Estados Unidos para poder hacer investigaciones allá. Una vez que concluímos nuestro objetivo, tuvimos un par de días para conocer la ciudad, donde me encontré con una chica de mi edad. Llevaba un par de semanas viviendo en la calle, y cuando James la vio supo que era como nosotros. Supuse que la habían abandonado en la calle por sus habilidades como lo hacen con muchos.

La llevamos con nosotros a Japón, ahí explicó qué era lo que la hacía diferente de la gente normal. _**Clarividencia**_, Explicó James. Ella era una clarividente, algo que no se había visto antes en el laboratorio y ayudó mucho a nuevas experimentaciones.

Allison se volvió mi compañera de habitación, algo que me molestó mucho, porque honestamente, la odiaba. Siempre se esforzaba en ayudar a la gente y ser una chica buena, lo que hizo que la considerara una persona falsa. Una noche antes de dormir le grité en la cara cuál era su problema. Ella me regresó la pregunta molesta, acusándome de juzgarla sin siquiera conocerla. Esa noche me contó como vivía antes de terminar en la calle.

Me sentí como una mierda después de lo que hice, así que me disculpé de inmediato, ahora entendía lo que hacía y por qué. Desde ese día se volvió mi amiga confidente y yo me volví la suya…

-Es hora de irnos.-Allison me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Observamos con nostalgia por última vez nuestra habitación y salimos por la puerta. Al mismo tiempo iban saliendo Charlotte, Jhoselyn y Bastet. Al igual que nosotras, no se veían muy contentas. Tomamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la oficina de James.

-¿Cómo se encuentran, chicas?-Saludó James

-¿Quieres saberlo en realidad?-Preguntó Bastet, con un tono depresivo.

Hoy se veía más "emo" que de costumbre. Siempre llevaba ropa negra y su apariencia mostraba todo lo contrario a su personalidad. Su actitud me traía recuerdos de cuando llegó aquí...

Fue hace casi un año. James regresó de España trayendo consigo a una chica de cabellos negros. Estaba vestida con ropa de marca cara, pero toda de color negro al igual que su cabello. Sus ojos rojos mostraban cierta confusión y miedo.

Nos acercamos a ella para conocerla y animarla, diciéndole que este laboratorio no era nada malo. Ella nos contó de su familia y el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Se me erizó la piel de tan solo pensar en casarme con un hombre treinta años mayor que yo, pero de alguna forma no me sorprendió. Es obvio que muchas personas nos vean como objetos para vender, creyendo que pueden recibir incontables ganancias; pero somos personas comunes con alguna habilidad, en su caso, _**l**__**ectora de auras.**_

Ella misma encontró este laboratorio, leyendo algún libro donde era mencionado su ubicación. Hizo hasta lo imposible para buscar una forma de contactarnos, y cuando la encontró, James no dudó ni un segundo en visitarla e ir por ella. Una forma muy inteligente de huir de su anterior vida.

Con el paso del tiempo logramos reventar su burbuja y lograr conocer a una risueña y feliz Bastet…

-Es hora chicas.-James salió de la oficina y todas lo seguimos.

Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no puse nada de atención a lo que había dicho.

Cuando salimos todos estaban afuera, incluyendo doctores y científicos, listos para darnos una cálida despedida con carteles que decían "hasta pronto" y "buena suerte".

Todas sonreímos de forma triste diciéndoles adiós a nuestros compañeros y amigos, al mismo tiempo que entrabamos al carro.

-Esto es triste-Dije sonriendo mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Las despedidas siempre son tristes.-Jhoselyn se despedía de todos con un gesto de mano.

Jhoselyn sabía eso mejor que nadie. Ella era una persona fría, no le gustaba hablar con nadie. ¿La razón? Toda su vida dio un giro radical cuando su familia murió. Fue hace tiempo en un choque automovilístico, el auto salió de control y cayó por el abismo. Ella fue la única sobreviviente. Se culpa de eso por alguna razón, una la cual nunca ha querido hablar con nadie, nosotras no preguntamos por respeto, aunque desearíamos que pudiera confiar en nosotras.

Recuerdo cuando un día una chica de unos doce años entró a recepción, explicando que había quedado huérfana hace un año y no tenía a dónde ir. Le dijeron que este lugar era para gente con habilidades, pero la podían ayudar a buscar algún lugar en donde quedarse. Jhoselyn les demostró que ella tenía ese tipo de habilidades, resultando ser una _**telépata.**_

James le dio un hogar como a todas nosotras, dejando mostrar un lado amable y servicial por parte de esa chica tan triste…

El carro avanzó, dejando atrás el laboratorio...nuestro hogar.

El automóvil era demasiado espacioso como para que las cinco pudiéramos estar sentadas en el asiento de atrás sin estar apretadas.

-Estoy nerviosa.-Admití observando por la ventanilla.

-Solo será por poco tiempo.-Habló James desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Aún así-Se quejó Charlotte.-Ni siquiera sabremos si podremos integrarnos a las personas.

-Tengo fe en ustedes.-Nos sonrió cálidamente, pero nosotras bajamos la cabeza.

Pasó una media hora en lo que llegamos al aeropuerto. El carro se estacionó pero ninguna de nosotras se movió. Hasta que James nos dijo que nos bajáramos, lo hicimos.

Entramos por las compuertas y seguimos a nuestro "padre" hacia donde él iba. Fuimos a registrarnos para dar comienzo a la infinidad de cosas que se requieren para subirse al avión. Entregamos nuestro equipaje y mostramos nuestro pasaporte. Cuando la señorita los revisó nos dio permiso para entrar al chequeo de seguridad.

Bastet se lanzó a los brazos de James y todas hicimos lo mismo despidiéndonos de él. Cada vez era más difícil aguantar las lágrimas.

La primera en soltarse y dirigirse al detector de metal, fue Jhoselyn, seguida por mi, luego Allison, Bastet y al final Charlotte.

Cuando pasé por esos molestos detectores, esperamos a que las demás terminaran.

-¿Estás llorando?-Preguntó Jhoselyn.

-No-Sequé rápido la lágrima que iba corriendo por mi mejilla.

-Todo va a salir bien.-Intentó animarme Allison.-Verás que conoceremos gente nueva y-

-¿¡A qué se refieren con que no puedo pasar?!-La voz de Charlotte se hizo presente desde el detector de metal.

-Lo lamento señorita pero no puede tener acceso al avión con "eso"-Dijo un hombre señalando las dagas que siempre llevaba Charlotte en sus bolsillos.

-No, usted no lo entiende, mi vida son estas dag...¡No me toque!-Le gritó a un hombre seguridad que apenas su mano había hecho contacto con el hombro de la chica.

Allison suspiró frustrada y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba todo el revuelto, del otro lado, James también se acercaba a paso rápido tratando de tranquilizar el asunto.

Jhoselyn rodó los ojos y yo apenas pude contener la risa. Charlotte siempre iba a ser la misma.

Recuerdo cuando llegó una noche en invierno. Se desmayó en la entrada del laboratorio, a lo que llegó James a recogerla. Tenía apenas siete años cuando sucedió eso. Charlotte llevaba ropa vieja y zapatos rotos, además tenía el rostro lleno de tierra. Era obvio que vivía en la calle. Yo apenas llevaba unos meses en el laboratorio cuando ella llegó, por lo que se convirtió en mi primera amiga.

Fue una ironía que Charlotte llegara al laboratorio sin saber que ahí recibían a gente con habilidades, cuando ella posee una muy particular. Ella es una _**fragokinética**_. Una habilidad muy especial, pero al mismo tiempo muy temible. Fue un trabajo muy duro lograr controlar esa habilidad, pero al final lo logró.

Éramos muy pequeñas cuando me contó su historia, por lo que lloré a cántaros durante horas imaginando lo que tuvo que sufrir. Con el paso del tiempo comencé a conocerla mejor y a entender sus locuras, como por ejemplo llevar cuchillos y dagas todo el tiempo. Todas tenemos la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo, pueda dejar su desconfianza y miedos atrás…

-¡Ya ríndete Charlotte!-Allison la sostenía para asegurarse que no se le fuera encima a alguien.

-Puedes comprar mejores cosas allá.-Le aseguró Bast también tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Pero son mi bebés.-Charlotte parecía niña pequeña hablando de su barbie favorita.

-Charlotte, contrólate por favor.-Esta vez James tomó un tono serio-Te estoy dando la confianza de que podrás hacer esto sola, contrólate.

Charlotte se rindió y dejó de forcejear en los brazos de Allison, por lo que la soltó.

-Esto no termina aquí-Señaló amenazadoramente a todas las personas del aeropuerto, dejando atrás sus dagas para después llegar con nosotras.

-¿Vieron lo que me hicieron?-Acusó a los guardias con nosotras.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre traer armas a un aeropuerto.-Jhoselyn se cruzó de brazos.

-Por lo menos la dejaron pasar.-Bastet la defendió.

-En fin, vamos.-Detuve el argumento antes de que empeorara.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos buscando donde embarcaba nuestro vuelo. Cuando lo encontramos nos sentamos esperando a que llegara el avión. Habíamos llegado justo a tiempo a lo que abordamos rápidamente el avión.

-¡Pido ventana!-Gritó Charlotte corriendo al asiento.

-Yo no quiero pasillo.-Sentenció Jhoselyn sentándose a lado de Charlotte.

Me senté a lado de Jhoselyn dejando que Allison y Bast se sentaran en la fila detrás de nosotras.

El capitán comenzó a explicar las reglas del avión, mientras una aeromoza indicaba con gestos y movimientos de brazos a lo que se refería la voz.

Me recargué en el asiento y cerré mis ojos. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo y dormir sería la mejor forma de hacer que volara el tiempo.

Comencé a recordar la primera vez que viajé en avión. Fue con James y yo tenía siete años. Antes de llegar al laboratorio, vivía en Inglaterra con mis padres. Ellos me temían ya que podía observar entidades que no son de este mundo. Mis padres asustados buscaron ayuda con doctores, diagnosticandome esquizofrenia, tiempo después James se enteró de mi caso y habló con mis padres explicando que yo era una _**médium**_.

Mis padres perdiendo el amor a mi, suplicaron a James que me llevara con él al laboratorio, a lo que éste, ni yo, nos negamos. Cuando llegué ahí quedé enamorada de ese lugar, con personas como yo que no me juzgaban, científicos amables que platicaban y jugaban conmigo, habitaciones enormes y una cafetería con todo lo que me pudiera imaginar. Era como una mansión.

Por otro lado me frustraba al momento de las investigaciones, ya que nadie sabe con certeza qué tipos de entidades son las que veo y por qué. La única cosa en la que avanzamos fue en saber que aparecen ante mi cuando quieren, pero no sabemos las razones ni sus motivos. Mi caso era muy laborioso pero no peligroso, por lo que creo que James me dio la oportunidad de salir del laboratorio junto con las chicas.

Ninguna de nosotras está acostumbrada a convivir con gente que no tenga habilidades o no sea científico, pero al igual que James, tenemos fe en que todo salga bien y que podamos terminar rápido lo que tengamos que hacer y regresar a nuestro hogar.

**Holy shit! Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé xDDD pero logré juntar sus historias...o por lo menos hice mi mejor intento xDDDD Oh dioh mio que les pareció? Espero que les guste ya que este fic, es para ustedes. A mi me gusta ver como otra gente escribe sobre mis OC's me divierte mucho y por eso hice este fic, para que lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n**

**Ahora sobre sus "habilidades" quedaron:**

Allison: Clarividencia-capacidad de encontrar personas desaparecidas, sin conocerlas o haberlas visto, teniendo como referencia un objeto personal de la persona o una foto suya.

**Bastet: Lectura de auras-capacidad para percibir, describir e interpretar el aura, un campo energético psíquico que rodea a las personas, objetos y lugares.**

**Jhoselyn: Telepatía-capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos de otra persona, o de hablarle mentalmente.**

**Charlotte: Fragokinesis-capacidad de hacer explotar o destrozar a algún objeto animado o inanimado**

**Erin: Mediumnidad-capacidad para comunicarse con los espíritus**

**Espero que les haya gustado su "habilidad" y en los siguientes capitulos me enfocaré en escribir mejor cada uno de ellos, además de que cada una tendra sus Points of view más adelante. Denme sugerencias, datos nuevos sobre sus OC's, dejen un review o manden un mensaje para saber si estoy por buen camino o no...**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Bienvenidas a Francia

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste**

Intenté dormirme al momento que el avión despegó, pero el nudo de mi estómago no me lo permitió.

Observé a mi derecha. Jhoselyn se encontraba jugando con su PSP, muy centrada en lo que hacía, movía sus dedos lo más rápido que podía tratando de vencer al jefe final. Hasta la ventana, se encontraba Charlotte, viendo una película de acción en la pequeña televisión encima de ella.

Miré detrás de mí. Bast estaba leyendo un libro de suspenso, mientras que Allison se quedó dormida en el hombro de la pelinegra. Ojalá y yo tuviera esa facilidad para dormir.

Saqué mis audifonos del bolsillo de mi pantalón y comencé a escuchar música.

La cancion _Patience_ de _Guns n' Roses_ comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza dándome un sentimiento de relajación. Es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Cerré los ojos imaginándome tocando la guitarra como lo hacían en la canción. Cuando era niña mi sueño era pertenecer a una increíble banda como guitarrista, después me di cuenta que una chica como yo no puede entrar a la sociedad tan fácilmente. Tenía miedo por nosotras, de tan solo pensar en convivir con gente "normal" se me erizaba la piel.

Jhoselyn picó mi hombro un par de veces y yo abrí mis ojos. La aeromoza estaba a lado mío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me quité los audífonos para poder escucharla.

-¿Desean algo señoritas?-Preguntó de manera dulce.

-**Una vida normal…**-La voz de Jhoselyn en mi cabeza provocó que diera un brinquito.

Aunque lo hiciera un millón de veces, nunca me acostumbraré a que usé la telepatía conmigo. Era como si la escucharas hablar muy cerca pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos, resonando en tu cabeza como un eco.

-Un vaso con agua estaría bien.-Contesté sonriente. La señorita me lo dio y yo agradecí.

Siguió su recorrido por el pasillo atendiendo a los demás.

Me gustaría poder contestarle telepáticamente al igual que ella, pero desgraciadamente solo puede hablar, pero no escuchar...no es que no pueda, simplemente no le gusta y mantiene esa habilidad en reposo. Ella nos cuenta que dejó de hacerlo voluntariamente cuando sus padres murieron.

Cuando la volteé a ver ya estaba jugando en su consola otra vez.

-¿Todo bien?-Alguien tocó mi hombro desde atrás. Allison había despertado.

-Estoy asustada-Admití.

-Todas lo estamos, pero te aseguro que saldrá bien.-Me sonrió cálidamente y yo hice lo mismo.

Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento y seguí escuchando música. La canción _Sound of Silence_ de _Simon and Garfunkel_ fue la siguiente en reproducirse. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la oscuridad de mi mente…

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor todas estaban dormidas. Todavía tenía los audífonos puestos, pero la música se detuvo. El capitán habló diciendo que las aeromozas estaban preparadas para ofrecernos los alimentos.

-Comida de avión, mi favorita.-Dijo Charlotte sin muchas ganas.

La señorita nos extendió una bandeja con croissants. Algo muy francés. Todas despertaron somnolientas, aceptando los alimentos.

-Gracias, ya me siento en Francia.-Dijo de manera irónica Allison.

Probé la comida, y como en todos los aviones, sabía asqueroso, pero nuestros estómagos estaban listos para recibir lo que fuera, por lo que nos comimos sin mucha queja.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Preguntó Charlotte frustrada.

-Como cuatro horas.-Respondió Bastet sin ánimos. Todas suspiramos con pesadez.

-Cuando lleguemos a Francia, quiero comer un delicioso Ratatouille.-Dije sonriente.

-¿Solo piensas en comida?-Preguntó Allison riendo.

-Yo quiero visitar lugares como museos de historia.-Agregó Bastet.

Todas comenzamos a hacer una plática muy entretenida entre risas y fantasías tontas de lo que sucedería cuando llegáramos, incluso practicamos nuestro casi cien por ciento fluido francés. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiéramos esperado.

-Damas y caballeros, les informamos que aterrizaremos en unos minutos, favor de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y apagar sus dispositivos electrónicos.-Dijo el capitán y nos preparamos para aterrizar…

Cuando fuimos por nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos a un taxi. Entramos un poco apretadas y Allison le dio un papelito al taxista.

-¿Nos podría llevar a esta dirección?-Preguntó con un francés perfecto y el hombre asintió.

El taxi amarillo arrancó, mientras observábamos maravilladas las calles. Había restaurantes, casas curiosas, hoteles, gente caminando y…

-¡Miren que hombres!-Allison tenía en la mira a un par de chicos caminando por las calles.-Arr…

Rodamos los ojos ante su reacción. Allison podía ser en realidad una pervertida cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Ese es el Sweet Amoris?-Preguntó Charlotte señalando un edificio, donde algunos chicos platicaban con mochilas y libros entre brazos.

-Eso creo…-Bastet parecía nerviosa al igual que Charlotte.

El taxi pasó por el instituto y siguió a unas calles, deteniéndose frente a una casa lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran varias personas.

-Aquí es.-Nos dijo el hombre y todas bajamos. Pagamos y el taxista se fue.

Nos quedamos un momento contemplando la casa. Era de color blanco, su puerta principal era negra y era de dos pisos. Había dos ventanas en la parte baja y un balcón gigante en el piso de arriba.

Bastet sacó una llave y abrió el cerrojo.

-¿Cuándo te dieron la llave?-Pregunté.

-James me la dio antes de partir. Aquí tengo sus copias.

Sin decir más, entramos a la casa. Estaba bien decorada y con muchos muebles, tenía un aire rústico, pero era precioso. En el primer piso se encontraba una muy grande sala, la cocina, un patio trasero, el comedor y un baño. Subimos por las escaleras de caracol negras y llegamos al segundo piso. Ahí se encontraban varias puertas cerradas. Dentro cada una de ellas se encontraba una cama con estantes y algunas que otras cosas. Hasta el fondo había una habitación vacía, era la que tenía el balcón que se veía desde fuera. Lo único que había era una mesa redonda de cristal, con una laptop encima y una pequeña carta.

La tomé entre mis manos y la leí.

_Espero que hayan tenido un viaje grato, mañana empiezan las clases. No se preocupen, si descansan desde ahorita van a estar como nuevas para mañana. La laptop es para comunicarme con ustedes_ y_ darles datos sobre lo que hacen ahí. Yo las llamaré, ustedes llamen si es una emergencia solamente. Confío en ustedes y por nada del mundo usen sus habilidades._

_-James._

Pasé la carta a las demás para que la leyeran.

-Genial.-Dijo sarcástica Allison.-Mañana comienza la tortura.

-Todavía no sabemos si sea algo malo.-Intenté ser positiva.

-Eso es porque nunca has estado en un instituto-Bufó Bastet.

-Estoy cansada chicas, hay que dormir.-Charlotte se talló los ojos somnolienta.-Mañana tendremos tiempo para llorar y sufrir, ahora hay que dormir.

Cada una entró a la habitación que se le hizo más conveniente. Era extraño dormir sola después de tanto tiempo, e incluso aterrador. En cualquier momento podría llegar un espíritu a visitarme y en serio no sería nada grato. Me puse la pijama e intenté dormir rápido, lo que fue más fácil de lo que esperaba….

Al día siguiente Allison entró a mi habitación para despertarme.

-Es hora, Erin- Yo gruñí y me tapé la cara con mi almohada. Ella me la arrebató y me dio un almohadazo con ella en el estómago. Linda forma de comenzar el día.

Me vestí de la forma que más me gusta. Me puse una falda larga de olanes de un color anaranjado, una blusa holgada y unas sandalias. Parecía sacada de un video musical hippie de los años sesenta. Algo que me fascinaba, pero me sentí insegura al instante. No sabía que tan crueles podían ser allá. Inmediatamente busqué otra cosa para ponerme.

-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntó Bastet que iba pasando por ahí.

-Me veo mal.-Dije con un puchero.

-Yo te veo como la Erin de siempre.-Me vio de pies a cabeza.

-Si, pero ustedes no me critican porque me conocen.

Ella se señaló a sí misma de pies a cabeza.

-Siempre me visto de colores oscuros y Jhoselyn también, y eso no nos detiene.

-Pero…-

-Erin, si alguien te dice algo lo matamos y punto.-La voz de Jhoselyn se escuchó desde su habitación.

-Esta bien.-Dije mientras reía.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos de la casa. Caminamos a paso apresurado pero un poco inseguro al instituto. Agradecimos que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para ir caminando.

Nos frenamos en seco en la entrada de la escuela. Ninguna respiraba y nuestros corazones iban a mil por hora. Fui la valiente que dio el primer paso y las demás me siguieron. Varios pares de ojos nos observaban fijamente, se secreteaban entre ellos y reían.

-Quiero regresar.-Dijo Charlotte insegura.-Quiero volver con James…

-Tranquila…-Allison trataba inútilmente de no parecer nerviosa.

Caminamos un poco por los pasillos sin saber a dónde nos íbamos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo esperado...

**Escribir este fic es agotador pero divertido xD no me centré en sus ropas porque quiero que ustedes las describan. ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre, intento hacer el mayor esfuerzo :) En el próximo capítulo van a salir los chicos, pero tal vez me tarde un poco ya que pienso hacer los PV de cada una y tengo que estructurarlos bien Dx Gracias por leer y apoyarme y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
